F.N.G.
"F.N.G." (F'ucking '''N'ew 'G'uy) is the first (chronologically, the third) mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered]], or in other words, the training mission for Call of Duty 4. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics, and introduces two of the game's major characters, "Soap" MacTavish and Captain Price. When Gaz is introducing Soap to Captain Price, he introduces him as the F.N.G. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) *John Price *Gaz *Mac *Lootz *Lovejoy *Khaled Al-Asad (cutscene only) *Newcastle (Remastered version only) *Wallcroft (Remastered version only) *Griffen (Remastered version only) Plot This is the first mission, where the player plays as "Soap". The player is at Credenhill, England, where he begins his training with Gaz. Gaz teaches the player how to shoot, aim down the sights, shoot from the hip, shoot through cover, transfer one's aim, to use a sidearm, and to use the knife. The player then gets to meet Captain Price along with other members of his team when they instruct him to do the CQB test. The CQB test is a "mock-up" of the cargo ship, based on the ship the player will infiltrate in the next mission, "Crew Expendable". Walkthrough First, grab the G36C off the table. Its location is indicated by a yellow circle on the player's compass. Notice that the yellow circle will show the player's distance from the objective, which the player can use to determine the correct path to the objective. After grabbing a weapon, the player will go through a series of exercises teaching the basics of shooting: shooting while aiming, shooting from the hip, shooting through cover, transferring aim, using a sidearm, and using the Knife. After knifing the watermelon, it's time to move on. Head west to the yellow objective marker and meet the new squad. There are 2 other training spots which provide explosive and movement training; while they are completely optional, they are only available in the Remastered edition. When the player meets the team, the Close Quarters Combat test must be completed. The player must run through a fake "cargo ship", completing all the objectives in less than sixty seconds. First, climb the ladder and grab the MP5 and flashbangs at the top of the platform. To start the test, rope down to the deck. Now that the test has begun, shoot all the targets as they pop up at position one. Follow the red arrows and go to position two, where the player will shoot a target at the bottom of the stairs. Proceed down the stairs to position three. This position requires the player to throw a flashbang through the door before going in and killing the targets that make up position four. The next two positions reverse what was just done. Upon entering the room for position five, two targets will pop up; shoot them and throw a flashbang through the door at position six. After throwing the flashbang, kill the final two targets in the room. Once all the targets have been neutralized, the player will be prompted to go to the final position. Press down on the Left Stick to activate sprint. After finishing up the exercise, the player can either do it again—for a better rating—or head to the yellow objective on the compass to start the next mission. This exercise is only for suggesting a difficulty level but the suggested level is not set in concrete. There is an advantage to beating the top time of 19 seconds in that the player gets an achievement, or just get on with the game. Once the player has had enough of the exercise, proceed to the monitors that the squad is standing by, prompting the player to pick a skill level and start the game. *NOTE: For those that are interested in the achievement points for getting through in under 20 seconds, here are some helpful hints. *First, accuracy is the key by getting near 100%; 3 seconds will be shaved off the player's time. *Right after eliminating the two targets in section four, the player will no doubt be getting low on ammo and the costly time of reloading is detrimental to the player's time. Quickly switching to the pistol saves time. *Knife the two at section five, and shoot the two at section six, making sure to sprint the entire time, only stopping to fire some well placed shots. *Another method is to keep the G36C from the start, and replacing the pistol with the MP5, simply switching weapons when one of the weapons is near to the point of reloading. *Fairly accurate players can do this mission with the USP alone. For position one, the player can shoot the targets immediately after coming off the rope instead of running to the position one window. Doing this is faster, because two of the targets are lined up one behind the other. After hitting all three, run quickly down the stairs and Knife the target at two (bottom of stairs). Weapon loadout Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Gun Wall1 F.N.G. COD4.png|Weapon racks Gun Wall2 F.N.G. COD4.png|Ditto F.N.G. Overview COD4.png|Aerial view UH-60 Blackhawk FNG COD4.png|A Blackhawk that landed around the map Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Credenhill armory MWR.png|Armory (Modern Warfare Remastered) Demolitions training MWR.png|Standing in the safety pit in demolitions training (Modern Warfare Remastered) Obstacle course MWR.png|Starting the obstacle course (Modern Warfare Remastered) Meeting Price MWR.png|Meeting Captain Price (Modern Warfare Remastered) CQB test MWR.png|Going through the CQB test (Modern Warfare Remastered) MWR FNG shooting range.jpg|Firing range MWR FNG concept.jpg|Concept art MWR FNG concept 2.jpg|Ditto MWR FNG concept 3.jpg|Ditto Videos Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare - Campaign - F.N.G.|Original Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remastered - FNG Walkthrough HD 1080P 60FPS|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered''. Transcript Achievements *Earn a Winged Dagger' (20 ) - Earned when this mission is complete. This is obviously referring to the SAS cap badge. *'New Squadron Record' (20 ) - Earned if the player completes the CQB test in less than 19 seconds. *'Best of the Best' (10 ) - Earned if the player completes the CQB test in less than 15.1 seconds. This refers to IW's best time during the test. ''(Modern Warfare Remastered only). Trivia *Throughout the level, mugs with a person's face on it can be found. *After the CQB test, if the player goes back to the room where Gaz is, there will be another G36C on the table, and Gaz's name will not appear if the player moves the aims at him. *In the original F.N.G. version, the player would actually have to use the obstacle course, similar to the DS version, and the shooting range but they have cut it short. The entire obstacle course, along with NPCs running it, can be played via a mod-file in the PC version. **The explosives training and obstacle course later become optional objectives in the Remastered version of the game. *If the player completes the CQB test slower than they did previously, Captain Price will say, "You're getting slower, perhaps it was a mistake to let you skip the obstacle course." *Oddly, even though the player completes the CQB test with a shorter time than 19 seconds, Captain Price may still say, "Pretty good, Soap. But I've seen better", which is incorrect because the squadron record is held by Gaz, who ran the course in 19 seconds. **This was fixed in the Remastered version of the game, with Captain Price saying, "That's a new squadron record Soap. Not bad at all." *On the PC version, if the player goes behind the CQB test area, they will then see what appears to be another section of the test, with more targets to be shot at (but they do no not pop up like the others) and what appears to be a section of the catwalk in the cargo ship in Crew Expendable. *To the east and west, there is an infinite wave of cars on two roads. **The type of car which spawns is randomly generated **When they spawn, the cars will not be moving, and subsequently begin to accelerate **Each car also appears to have a randomized top speed, and sometimes one car that is behind another will be fast enough to go through it. **The cars also appear to have some characteristics of physics; for example, cars on the western road (going from south to north) while traversing over the small slope can be seen having momentum going from the top of the slope to the ground. The cars will also appear to 'bounce' while going over the slope, showing that the characteristics are very basic. **The cars disappear when they reach the end of the road (which, if examined up close, is just a small piece of road that ends abruptly, unnoticeable from normally accessible areas). **The cars have no drivers in them. **Only certain cars will kill the player if they stand in front of them. These include the Ural-4320, the M1026 HMMWV and the bus. ***The player can prone under the Ural truck and the Humvee without dying, although the bus will still kill the player. ***The doors on the bus are open; with a well-timed jump, one can get inside the bus. ***All of the cars are indestructible, but the bus's windows can be broken. ***All cars' wheels are moving except the Humvee's. *The Blackhawk which flies over the map and lands is not solid. This can be examined when the helicopter lands; if standing where it lands, the player will not be harmed. The grounded Blackhawk, however, is solid. **The flying Blackhawk has no pilot. *If the player turns left after leaving the shooting range, there is a truck filled with boxes that say "PÖRTERHAÜS INDUSTRIES" on them. *In Pvt. Lootz's weapons stash room, next to the grenade/flash grenade boxes is another box with potatoes. This is a clear reference to Call of Duty 2's tutorial mission where Russians use potatoes for grenade throwing practice because of the money shortage in World War II. *Using give all cheat, one can find a M4A1 Suppressed weapon with different reload sound. But, if empty the magazine is reloaded, it will make a normal M4A1 reload sound. *In the Remastered version of this level, when approaching Hangar 2 a soldier can be heard quipping "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you." This line is in fact attributed to Sgt. Newcastle in pre-alpha builds of the classic game, where he will say this after ordering Soap to the obstacle course. References sv:F.N.G. ru:Новобранец Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels